mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Ivy Raven/Newts POV in TDC Day 2
Day 2 Rat Man came back this morning with his five guards to force us to the procedure. I could k... this arro...t lying ba...rd! Subjects? Our friends are nothing more than lovin' subjects to him? My attack at Rat Man did not go so well. They forced Tommy into the room with the Swipe-removing device, doing us one by one. Minho and I have to go with Rat Man. I really don't feel good. The lights are too bright, the sounds too shrill. Tommy and Brenda just have stormed Rat Man's office, launchers in their hands and disabled him and his guards - with Minho's and my assistance. Now we got Rat Man's key card, we can find our friends and get out of here. We found all the guards disabled, dead or wounded in one hall, which reminds me of the corpses hanging from the ceiling back in the dorm. We also found a weapon depot. Almost half of the weapons are gone, and judging by the layer of dust, only a couple of hours ago at most. Minho is so stupid! Can't see past the obvious. And still keeps flabbin' his mouth as if he was a bloody genius! Aargh, I need to control myself! Could punch his face for being such a slinthead! Slim it, Newt, come on… Now you've gone too far. You hurt me, shuck-face? I can hurt you, too. How do you like this? I can't believe it. I have punched my friend, just for saying one bloody stupid thing. Minho's the master of saying inappropriate stuff. But I'm not the brawling type. Suddenly it's so easy to beat up people, so hard to stay calm. I really don't feel well. It's the Flare. So soon? Shuck it, shuck it, shuck it! I'm infected. I have the buggin' Flare. I'm losing it. Newt, the Crank. Oh, please no. Don't let me become something like that. There's Tommy, worried to the bone. Just don't say a bloody word. I know. And I know you know it, too, and I know it's breakin' your heart, too. Tommy… Yeah, we need to move on. But there's one thing, one important thing. Have to tell Tommy… no, not tell. He'll discuss it no end. But I made up my mind. Kill me. If you've ever been my friend, kill me. Have to write it down for him. He'll know when the time has come. Please, Tommy, don't let me face this fate. I'm not gettin' to live a proper life anyway, so please end it before it becomes Hell. I gave him the note and made him swear he'd read it when the time was right and not a moment before. Then we searched the whole WICKED building complex for our friends. But no trace. We made it to Jorge and his Berg and fought a shuckin' lot of guards. They got Brenda and Tommy with their launchers, but we managed to get all of us into the Berg and off. Category:Blog posts